


Enjoy the Show

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Halloween Costume Party, Lingerie, M/M, Rim job, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V takes part in a costume contest to win a year supply of NiCola, but his costume is drawing a lot of attention. Despite this though, the only person V wants to please is Jackie.





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drunken conversation with my friend, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed thinking about it.

Halloween was a pretty big deal, nearly all the clubs and bars held Halloween parties. And on this Halloween night V and Jackie were partying in their usual spot, the Afterlife. They had both gone in costume, Jackie in a cheesy Johnny Silverhand wig and an old band t-shirt (one where he had cut a low neckline). V had only gotten him to wear it because patrons in costume got a discount at the bar. Bonus: Afterlife were hosting a costume competition and the winner would get a years supply of NiCola, sponsored of course by the corporations. V needed that supply. 

V had maybe gotten carried away with his costume, he loves NiCola so who else would he go as other than the NiCola mascot? He was wearing big leather boots, leather jacket, fingerless gloves and sunglasses (even though he was inside the club, “but it needs to look authentic Jackie!”). Just as the mascot, V was wearing a lilac tule tutu and stockings being held up by a garter belt hidden beneath his NiCola logo shirt. V didn’t care, he felt comfortable in anything and Jackie seemed to take a great interest. When V had first shown Jackie his outfit earlier that day he had promised Jackie a good night if he could keep it in his pants long enough to win the costume contest. 

They had been in the club for about an hour now and Jackie was not liking all the attention V was getting. Due to his costume there had been countless patrons coming up and trying to cop a feel. V being V though, loved the attention but he would never let anyone touch him the way Jackie does. Knowing that Jackie got jealous easily, V would always tease him. 

Now was one of those times. Jackie was sitting in the booth, keeping a close eye on V at the bar. V had ordered some drinks and knew that Jackie was watching, so V leant forward onto the bar, arching his back so his ass was on display. The tutu he was wearing was short and barely covered his ass when he stood and now he was showing Jackie just what he was missing. 

At the booth, Jackie choked on his beer. V was wearing a pair of lilac lace panties to match the stockings. Jackie could feel his dick twitch in his pants, he could see the soft skin of V’s thighs being covered by the stockings and the garter straps pulled taught over the meat of his ass. 

Wanting to know if Jackie was still watching, V looked over his shoulder, only to be met with the hungry gaze of his lover. Jackie looked hot when he was like this, V waved over at Jackie, who gave a shy wave back. V turned the wave into a ‘come hither’ motion and Jackie nearly tripped over in his rush over. 

Almost instantly V felt the hard dick of his lover being pressed against his ass. Slowly rubbing against Jackie, V hummed, feeling his friend’s grip tighten on his hips. 

Jackie leant in close behind V’s ear, “you’re a fucking tease y’know that?” He moved his large hands down to tease the top of the stockings, putting his hands underneath the garter straps. He snapped them against V’s skin causing V to yelp and thrust backwards. “The things I would do to you novio, bet you can’t wait huh,” Jackie rolled his hips forward, reminding V just how much he affected him, “I should just fuck you now, can’t wait to bury myself in that tight fucking ass of yours!” 

“Ok big guy,” the drinks had arrived and V picked them up before turning around in Jackie’s grip. “Think we should ummm...” V was trying to catch his breath, Jackie had really one upped him on the teasing. “Think it’s time to get ready for the contest yeah?” 

Jackie wasn’t interested in the drinks, he put a thigh between V’s legs and encouraged him to move. Planting little kisses and nipping his throat and jawline. 

“Mmm...” V wanted more from Jackie, he wanted Jackie to take him to the restrooms and fuck him silly but there was one thing V wanted more. He wanted that damn year supply of NiCola. “Jackie I swear if I miss my chance to get a year supply of that fucking drink you won’t be burying your dick anywhere near me for the next year!” 

Stilling his movements, Jackie reluctantly pulled back, he knew V could be a stubborn ass sometimes. “You better fucking win then novio!” Jackie took his drink from V and held his arm out, guiding V back to their booth. V screwed his face up at Jackie teasingly, Jackie gave his ass a slap as he passed, nearly making him spill his drink. 

“Just behave you brute!” V turned around and gave Jackie a wink, just to let him know that he was still teasing.

Once they returned to the booth, V started tidying up his outfit. “There is no way I’m gonna lose this thing to a bunch of amateurs.” 

“You’ll always be a winner to me V.” 

“That was the cheesiest fucking thing I think I’ve ever heard you say,” V laughed as he stood up. He walked around to Jackie’s side of the table and slid in close beside him. “But you keep those compliments coming,” V leant close and took Jackie’s earlobe between his teeth, while reaching down and caressing Jackie through his pants. “And I might just have to give you a special treat tonight.” Giving Jackie’s prick one final squeeze, V jumped up again. 

“All contestants for the NiCola Costume Contest please make their way to the stage now,” the DJ announced. 

“My time to shine! Wish me luck babe.” V blew a kiss at his lover and made his way to the stage.

“You got this V!” Jackie cheered V on. Jackie hoped that V would win because he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t. Watching his partner on the stage, Jackie thought he might actually win this thing. Some people were dressed as celebrities, mascots or movie characters. But none of them had the presence of V, he sure knew how to work a crowd. 

After some time the panel of judges, which consisted of local business owners, had chosen the final three. V was looking quite pleased with himself for getting this far, but he knew he would. The third place position went to a Johnny Silverhand costume, a good one unlike Jackie’s. A mix of cheers and boos from the crowd could be heard but it was finally time to announce the winner. They sure did love to drag this out with thanks to the sponsor and ‘everyone looked great’ but no one cared about any of that. Who was going to win that year supply of NiCola?!

“And without further delay, the winner of this years Halloween costume party is....” The DJ played cheesy drum roll. “Cyber Reaper!” The crowd cheered and V looked robbed. He had been robbed of his title. Before he could start to protest though the DJ had more to say, “and as a consolation prize to the fantastic NiCola mascot, we got you a crate of the good stuff, NiCola Max!” 

V thought it wasn’t the worst outcome he still wasn’t as happy as he could be but free NiCola was free NiCola. After arranging the details and having a few photos taken V returned to the booth, but he wasn’t looking as upset as Jackie thought he would be. 

“You ok V? I know you wanted to win,” Jackie continued to sip his beer, “you were the sexiest one up there though,”

“Is that right Jack?” V leant forward over the table, “because when I put my address into the system for delivery, I hacked into the winners file and swapped their address with mine. So now I’m going to get that year supply!” He held a finger up to his lips, “just don’t tell anyone yeah?” V winked up at Jackie before giving him a kiss. 

“You are terrible,” Jackie smiled into the kiss, trying to hold V closer. 

“Terribly brilliant you mean,” V pushed Jackie away so he could stand. “So, you wanna get out of here?”

Finishing his beer and standing, Jackie put his arm around V’s shoulder, “if it means I get that special treat, then I can’t wait to get out of here.” He spoke close to V’s ear as he moved his hand down to grope V’s ass, “and get you out of those clothes.”

The drive to Jackie’s place was torture for the man, V had annoyingly kept his hands to himself. Jackie thought he would at least relieve some of the pressure in his pants but V ignored it, talking about how the real winner of that contest looked lame. After that, V spread his legs and arched out of his seat, just to tease Jackie that much further.

V didn’t even let Jackie touch him until they were in the apartment, he kept telling Jackie the same thing, “good things come to those who wait.” However, as soon as the door shut, Jackie slammed V against the wall and shoved a thigh between his legs. “Jackie fuck!” V threw his head back as Jackie started sucking marks into his neck. V couldn’t get a good grip on his lover so he ripped that stupid wig of off his head, as soon as that was gone, V dug his hands into Jackie’s hair and pulled. 

As fun as this was, this was not part of V’s grand plan, so he pushed Jackie back a bit, kissing him passionately. V kept guiding his lover backwards until he fell backwards onto the couch. Despite Jackie trying to pull V down with him, V had other plans. “Sit back and be patient big guy.” Bouncing over to the radio, V turned it on and found a station with an upbeat club tune. “Enjoy the show!” Winking back at Jackie, V started to swing his hips to the beat.

Turning back to face Jackie, V slowly removed his jacket, keeping eye contact with his partner. The large man on the couch swore under his breath and made himself comfy, more than happy to watch the show that V was going to give him. He spread his legs and put his arms on the back of the couch, winking back at V to let him know he was ready. 

V continued to swing his hips as he threw the now offending jacket across the room. Running his hands up his torso, over the column of his throat before he ran them back down over his chest. As he moved his hands back up, V took the hem of his shirt with them, revealing the garter belt to Jackie. The noise he heard from the man watching, spurred V on, he removed his shirt fully and thew it in the same direction as his jacket. 

Jackie’s eyes were roaming all over V’s body, he looked incredible, the garter belt, the stockings, the panties he knew were hidden underneath that stupid tutu. The way the pale soft fabric contrasted and stretched over the hard sculpted lines of V’s body made Jackie’s dick twitch. Jackie couldn’t resist moving a hand down to rub against his own arousal, “fuck V!” 

“That’s that point big guy,” V turned around, putting his hands on his thighs and sliding them down, exposing his ass to his friend. Widening his stance, V bent forward enough to put his hands on the top of his boots. He shook his ass to a beat of the song on the radio, the movement causing the tule of the tutu to float up and down and gave Jackie a nice teasing eyeful. 

Rising up quite gracefully, V turned to face his boyfriend again. V brought his hands up to his face, biting the hem of one of his gloves and pulling it off with his teeth. Once his hand was free he took two fingers into his mouth, licking them obscenely to give Jackie an idea of what was to come. Satisfied, V removed his other glove in the same manner. 

With his wet fingers, V teased one of his nipples, pinching and pulling it making little noises escape his mouth. Before he could get too carried away, V moved his hands down his well defined abs. He slid them over his tutu and playfully lifted it up, showing Jackie just how hard he was. V fell to his knees, leaning forward onto the floor and started to crawl towards Jackie. 

Stopping every now and then, V would grind against the ground or shimmy his hips, just to work Jackie up just that bit more. V approached his lover on all fours, pressing his hands on the inside of Jackie’s knees and forcing them wider. He turned around on the floor and leant back between Jackie’s legs, rubbing his hands up his chest. He could feel Jackie’s fat prick pressing against his back. Jackie was keeping his hands in fists resting on his legs, resisting the urge to touch the man rubbing against him. 

“I never said you couldn’t touch babe,” V slid his hands down so they were covering Jackie’s own, guiding them onto his chest. The large hands soon got to work, caressing V’s nipples, making V whine. V started to move in Jackie’s arms, turning around and leaning up onto the couch. Jackie’s hands continued to caress V, slipping under the garter belt and snapping it back. 

“Fuck, look at you V,” Jackie couldn’t believe he had this gorgeous man rubbing up against him.

“Mmm, you better do more than just look big guy,” V moved his head close to Jackie’s, leaning in for a kiss but biting his lip and twisting around before Jackie could claim him. V put his hands onto Jackie’s knees and lifted his own legs up so they were resting on the top of Jackie’s thighs. 

He gave a few small grinds against Jackie’s dick before he repositioned himself, with his back now to Jackie’s chest and his legs either side of Jackie’s thighs. V pressed down hard onto Jackie’s still clothed cock, making the big guy groan. 

“You’re a fucking tease novio,” Jackie held onto V’s hips hard enough to bruise, keeping V in place as he rubbed up against him. 

Laughing at Jackie’s eagerness V leant back over his shoulder, lifting his hips up, “but teasing you is half the fun big guy.” V put one hand between them and palmed the bulge in Jackie’s pants. Trusting Jackie still had a good grip on his hips, V leant forward until his hands were on the floor. He continued to move against Jackie, letting himself enjoy the friction a bit before he tried to move his legs back onto the floor but was stopped by Jackie. 

“You won’t be needing these anymore, eh V?” With that Jackie put his hands underneath V’s tutu and ripped the lace panties of off him. 

“I liked those Jack!” V protested as he looked over his shoulder, glaring at his boyfriend. 

“Relax mi amor, I will buy you some more,” Jackie tried to soothe his lover’s anger by rubbing his rough palms over V’s ass cheeks, spreading them so he could see V’s eager hole. “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.” He teased V’s hole with a dry thumb, circling it before applying a little pressure. 

“Jackie please,” V kept pressing back, it seemed he had gotten over the anger of having his underwear ripped. He still had to finish the show for Jackie but that was becoming increasingly hard when Jackie was playing with his ass. “Patience p-please.”

“Are you sure? You’re pretty eager here,” to emphasise his point Jackie pressed his thumb into V’s ass. V moaned at the dry stretch. 

“Jack,” V supported his weight on the floor with one arm so he could reach back and remove Jackie’s hand from his ass. “The show isn’t over yet,” he dropped his hips so he rubbed against Jackie’s dick again. “Sit back and enjoy yeah?”

V continued to crawl forward, sliding off Jackie’s lap and back onto the floor. Not turning around just yet, V thrust against the ground, showing Jackie just how well he could move. Sitting up straight, V ran his hands up his body and thread his fingers through his short hair. He looked over his shoulder at Jackie and bit his lip as he continued to move. 

Despite his teasing V was starting to get needy himself, he wanted Jackie’s thick dick to split him open. But he kept telling Jackie to be patient, so why can’t he be. Wanting to move things on a bit, V twisted around once more, pushing Jackie’s knees apart so he could settle between them. Breaking eye contact so he could admire the twitching cock still hidden away beneath Jackie’s pants. 

Reaching up, V rubbed his palm against it, feeling just how hard his boyfriend had gotten. Looking back up at his lover, V managed to undo the belt and fly until Jackie couldn’t stand V’s teasing pace. He lifted his hips up and pushed his pants and underwear down in one swift movement, exposing his arousal to V. 

“Fuck, Jack,” V leant in close, he held Jackie at the base and gave the leaking head a few kisses. Moaning at the salty taste, V opened his mouth and kept eye contact with the man above him as he took the first few inches.

“V,” Jackie put his hand in V’s hair, massaging the scalp. “You’re so fucking perfect!” He couldn’t help thrusting up into the wet heat of V’s mouth.

V just hummed at the praise, closing his eyes and taking Jackie deeper. Pulling back so just the head was left in his mouth, V swirled his tongue under the foreskin. He moved back down taking Jackie all the way down in one movement, burying his nose in the coarse hairs at the base of Jackie’s dick. 

“Fuck V!” Jackie pulled on V’s hair, making the smaller man moan. “You like that V?” Jackie bucked up into V’s mouth causing him to moan louder. 

V just hummed around Jackie’s girth, licking at the underside best he could. He pulled back again but went straight back down, he repeated the motion a couple of times until he was roughly pulled back by the grip in his hair. “I don’t want this too be over too soon novio, get up here.” Jackie pat the couch next to him with his other hand. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, V positioned himself so he was kneeling on the couch facing Jackie. He leant forward and met Jackie in a fierce kiss. Jackie held onto him tight as he dominated his lover’s mouth with his tongue. Getting impatient, V took one of Jackie’s hands and held it against his crotch, thrusting against him. 

“Jackie please,” V panted into Jackie’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking needy V,” Jackie moved his large hand to enclose V’s prick, “you’re so wet already, you’ve ruined that damn skirt.” He gave V what he wanted, moving his hand in quick jerks.

“Lower Jack!” V whined into his partner’s ear, trying to push his hand lower. 

“So demanding,” Jackie teased V a little longer before moving his hand back down to circle V’s hole. “Is this what you wanted novio?”

V couldn’t respond, he was wound too tight but he was able to nod furiously, gasping when he felt Jackie’s finger enter him. “Yes, fuck yes Jack,” he pushed back further, trying to get Jackie to give him more.

“Lean against the back of the couch V,” Jackie removed his finger from V and stood up. 

Without hesitation, V got into position, leaning forward against the back of the couch and knees spread on the seat. Jackie ran his hand down over V’s back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch, he pressed down when he reached the base of V’s spine encouraging him to arch his back. V complied, spreading his knees further apart, he presented himself to Jackie. 

He felt Jackie come up behind him, putting his large hands on each of V’s cheeks and spreading them, pushing the tutu up out the way. Seeing the garter straps stretched over V’s ass and the stocking covering his thighs, Jackie let out such a hungry noise.

“Like what you see Jack,” V wiggled his hips, looking back over his shoulder, seeing the hungry expression on Jackie’s face made V moan.

Jackie just grunted in response, kneeling down and pressed his face into V’s ass. Jackie circled his tongue around the tight ring, making V reach back and put his hand into Jackie’s hair. 

“Jackie fuck, more!” V pressed back, shimmying his hips, trying to get Jackie to press in.

Wanting to tease his lover more, Jackie licked over V’s hole, applying pressure but never breaching the ring. He would lick a long line up from V’s balls and up to his asshole, making V whine with impatience. “Jackie please, fucking just...fucking get on with it!” V was getting bratty so Jackie indulged him, pressing his tongue deep inside of V’s ass. Tightening his grip in Jackie’s hair V arched back, “Yes fuck Jack, so good!”

Jackie laughed at V’s reaction, causing vibrations that made V moan more. “More!” V was wiggling his hips, trying to work Jackie’s tongue in deeper. Wanting to please his partner, Jackie started to pump his tongue in and out, stretching it deep before pulling it back out. He pressed a thumb in next to his tongue, making V shout out more, “fucking hell Jackie, don’t stop.” V maintained his tight grip in Jackie’s hair.

After a few more moments of teasing V, Jackie pressed his other thumb inside of V’s ass, spreading them apart and licking at the stretched hole. “Jackie please, I need you!” 

Pulling away and removing his thumbs, Jackie instead inserted two fingers, “I’m already here novio.” He scissored his fingers out, standing up so he could lean over V. 

“You kn-know what I mean!” V arched his back to the point that he could see Jackie upside down. Jackie held onto V’s chin with his other hand, keeping him in the bowed position.

“Oh but I don’t V, you’ll have to tell me.” Jackie was teasing V now, pumping two fingers in and out of his needy ass. 

“Jackie! I want-“ V was cut of when Jackie added a third finger, pumping harder. “F-fuck, Jack I need your cock!” Jackie must have liked what he said because Jackie’s fingers crooked inside of his ass and hit his sweet spot, making him shout out. “Fucking...fuck me already!”

“What’s the magic word V?” Jackie had enjoyed that little strip tease V had given him and now he wanted to tease V back. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of V, hitting his prostate each time. 

“Please Jack! Please fuck me! P-please, I need your fat cock!” V arched more and Jackie leant down to give him a quick kiss. 

Jackie always enjoyed making V beg, this wasn’t an exception. “Fuck,” how was Jackie gonna deny his partner after such a pretty plea. Jackie let go of V’s head, he gripped V’s hips hard, positioning him how he wanted. He lifted up V’s tutu once more, rubbing his dick between V’s ass cheeks, catching the rim each time. 

“Jackieeee, stop teasing!” V whined, trying to reach for Jackie’s dick, only to be swatted away.

“I’ll give you what you want V!” Jackie held the tutu up with one hand and lined himself. Pressing into the heat slowly, Jackie could feel V stretch to accommodate him. They had both been waiting for this all night, Jackie stopped moving when he was buried in V up to the hilt, “fuck, you good V?”

“So fucking good Jack! S-so full, so good!” V pressed back, wanting Jackie to fuck him, “move Jackie!”

“Oh, you can move V,” Jackie held his own shirt up and pushed V’s tutu up with the other, looking down at where his cock was buried deep inside V. 

Getting the point, V started to rock forward, whining loudly as he pulled of off Jackie’s dick. He was soon shouting out though when he rocked backwards and speared himself on Jackie’s leaking cock. “Jackie yes, so fucking big! Fuck!” 

Jackie just watched as V moved and his hole stretched around his thick dick, it was a sight Jackie could get used to. There was no rhythm to V’s movements though, too lost in the pleasure. Despite V’s best efforts, Jackie needed more, so he smoothed his hands down V’s sides and gripped his hips. He started to pick up a quick punishing pace, slamming into V at just the right angle, making him shout out Jackie’s name. 

“You’re so fucking tight V, taking my dick so pretty, look at you,” Jackie continued his movements, feeling V clench down around him at hearing the compliments, “always so good for me.”

“Jackie, more.” V arched his back, twisting round and reaching up to grab Jackie’s neck. Pulling him closer, V kissed Jackie roughly, the angle not the best but V wanted this, “Jack!”

For a few minutes, the only noises were skin slapping against skin and the heavy pants and pleas of V. “I’m close big guy!” V called out, pushing back against each of Jackie’s hard thrusts.

Wanting to face his lover when he cums, Jackie pulled out of V, much to his protests. “Calm down V, turn around.” 

With Jackie’s help V laid back against the arm of the couch, resting one foot on the floor and lifting his other leg against his chest, “come on Jack!” V reached down and spread his hole, inviting Jackie back inside.

Chuckling, Jackie knelt onto the couch planting one foot on the floor. He lined himself back up with V’s entrance and pressed back into the warm walls of his ass, “mierda!” He put a large hand on the back of V’s knee and pushed it further back, helping him go deeper into his boyfriend. 

“Yes Jack! Just like that!” V encouraged Jackie to continue his quick rhythm. V wrapped a hand around his own arousal and started to jerk himself at the same time as Jackie’s thrusts, “so fucking good!”

Jackie could feel himself approaching climax too, he started to speed up his thrusts, losing the rhythm slightly as he buried himself deeper in V’s ass. 

V hooked his other leg around around Jackie’s hip, and moved both his hands down to Jackie’s ass and pulled him closer. “Keep going big guy! Yes! Right there!” V was babbling on non stop so Jackie knew he was close, “fucking cum inside me Jack! Mess me up!” 

Jackie quickened his pace, feeling his balls draw close to his body, he was going to cum any second now. 

“Jackie!” V’s hands traveled up Jackie’s back and would have dug into him for sure if it wasn’t for the shirt he was still wearing. V arched up into Jackie and thrust back onto Jackie’s dick, trying to get the most of his orgasm. Jackie had lowered his hand and started to stroke V in time with his slowing thrusts. V’s cum had been caught by the tule of his tutu, but he couldn’t care less in his post orgasmic state. “Cum in me Jack!” V’s voice was breathy with bliss.

“Mi amor!” Jackie held onto V’s hips and pulled him close as he thrust deep inside of his lover, painting his insides with his seed. Jackie slowed his thrusts as he felt V’s walls milk him of every last drop.

“Yes Jackie, fuck!” V gave a few weak thrusts as he felt himself being filled up. “So much,” Jackie just chuckled at V’s eagerness. Despite V starting to feel overstimulated he kept moving his hips, trying to get more.

“Ok V,” Jackie pulled out of V, making V whine loudly, “that was fucking incredible!” Jackie sat down on the couch, enjoying the relaxed feeling taking over his body. 

V continued to stay on his back, lifting his leg and resting it on the couch behind Jackie. He moved a hand down to feel his used hole, humming as he felt Jackie’s cum inside him. “You were generous today big guy,” V’s eyes were half lidded as he pressed two fingers inside himself. 

“Don’t say things like that V,” Jackie tucked himself back into his pants as he looked over at his blissed out lover. 

V removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, humming at the taste of his boyfriends cum. Once he was finished sucking his fingers clean, he arched his back off the sofa, stretching out after an intense orgasm. “Why? You don’t need to be embarrassed Jack,” He moved so he was leaning against Jackie, reaching for his hand. 

“I ain’t embarrassed,” Jackie mumbled, “sometimes you’re just too much for me novio.” He finished with a teasing tone, running his other hand that wasn’t being held by V through the younger man’s hair. “Te amo, mi amor,” Jackie put his hand underneath V’s chin. 

“I love you too ya big oaf,” V had to tease him even now, leaning up to kiss Jackie, “but you are gonna buy me some more sexy lingerie so we can do this again.” He looked down at his ruined tutu, “next time though, try not to ruin them.”

Jackie put an arm around V, keeping him close, he ran a hand down V’s side and idly played with the garter belt. “Where would the fun be in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Halloween everyone, stay safe!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story!
> 
> Hmu @ cyberpunk-thot on tumblr


End file.
